No todo es lo que parece
by HeraY
Summary: ¿Crees que le dará alguna especie de ataque si mira para otro lado? XD Ronald no soporta las insistentes miradas de Luna Lovegood. RonLuna, FredAngelina.


**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y cía no me pertenencen, por desgracia. De lo contrario habría algún que otro cambio, pocos, pero habría XD

_La historia se sitúa en el 5º libro. Me parecía que a Luna le gustaba Ron, sin embargo, en el 6º no hay mucho que contar... __aún así yo sigo siendo una fiel fan de estos dos XD. ¿Y qué decir de Angelina? Cuando le cedieron el puesto de capitana __estaba histérica, así que intentaré retratar más o menos las personalidades y situaciones que pasaron en el 5º libro (no __todas, ya que es un fic de Romance/humor, y el libro era un poco oscuro ) Nada más que decir, excepto... Revieewwss!! XD_

_**No todo es lo que parece**_

- ¿Crees que le dará alguna especie de ataque si mira para otro lado?.

- Podría ser... - Contestó Harry a su mejor amigo, con una sonrisa burlona.

A Ronald Weasley no le hacía ninguna gracia que una loca neurótica como Luna Lovegood tuviera la mirada clavada en su dirección todo el rato. Cerró el libro bruscamente, ganándose una muy mala mirada de la bibliotecaria, la Señora Pince.

- ¿Nos vamos?

Harry reprimió las ganas de reír.

- Ron, no le prestes atención, tenemos que terminar los ejercicios de Pociones. Snape es capaz de quitarnos hasta 50 puntos solo por no tenerlos hechos.

- Ya... Maldito murciélago gigante - Murmuró con rencor, observando por unos instantes los apuntes. - Voy a echar un vistazo, quizás haya más libros que nos sirva de ayuda.

- Sí, porque estos... - Comentó el pelinegro, levantando uno de los pesados libros que yacían en la mesa.

- Solo a ti se te ocurre dejarte aconsejar por Neville en pociones - Sonrió, levantándose.

Se escabulló con rapidez entre las estanterías, observando con poco interés los cientos de volúmenes bien ordenados que había en ellas. Se detuvo a mitad de camino y cogió uno de tapa dura, negro y realmente pesado.

- Si aquí no hay nada me rindo... - Musitó, observando algo asombrado el tamaño del libro.

Se giró despistadamente, absorto en el gran objeto que tenía en las manos.

Dió gracias a Merlín por haberse contenido y no haber gritado como un poseso al ver a Lovegood justo delante de él.

- ¿Qué quieres? - Preguntó en voz baja, intentando serenarse.

- Hay muchos libros... - Dijo, hablando un poco más alto que el pelirrojo, recorriendo lentamente las estanterías con la mirada.

- ¿Tendrá algo que ver que sea una Biblioteca? - Preguntó irónicamente, manteniendo el mismo tono.

¿Esa lunática se estaba burlando de él o qué?

La rubia dejó de observar a su alrededor para centrar su mirada solo en él. Gesto que puso aún más nervioso de lo que estaba al pelirrojo, tenía una mirada azulada de lo más penetrante.

- Te pareces mucho a Ginny

"Argh" Fue el único pensamiento de Weasley

- No me explico el por qué, Lovegood

- ¿Qué buscas, Ronald?

- Buscaba... - Dijo, poniendo el libro a un palmo del rostro de Luna para luego retirarlo inmediatamente - Voy a seguir... estudiando, sí, eso - Sonrió forzadamente, dirigiéndole un leve gesto de cabeza al pasar por su lado.

- Adiós, Ronald.

Frunció el ceño al ver a su amigo desde lejos, mirándolo, sin dejar de sonreir.

- Creo que alguien te ha seguido... - Murmuró Harry, como si fuera un secreto, quitando un buen tocho de papeles del asiento que se disponía a ocupar Ron.

- No hace falta que me lo digas dos veces - Malhumorado, abrió bruscamente el libro de Pociones - Siempre me está mirando, pero no se me suele acercar.

- A lo mejor le gustas...

Por segunda vez en lo que iba de día, la Señora Pince volvió a dirigirle una mirada fulminante a Ron al oír el estruendo que éste hizo cerrando el libro que acababa de abrir.

- ¿Desde cuando haces bromas de tan mal gusto, Potter?

El aludido rió

- Escucha Weasley, por muy desagradable que te parezca la idea, es una posibilidad.

- Una posibilidad muy remota - Susurró, observando de reojo como la rubia volvía a dirigirse a su mesa, a pocos metros de ellos. - ¿Por qué iba a gustarle? Soy de lo más normalito, del montón...

- Ah, claro, ella lo que debe de andar buscando es un chico con cuernos y alas, ¿no? - Preguntó irónicamente.

- Claro que no... - Murmuró con fingido arrepentimiento - ...Te olvidas de la cola

Esta vez rieron los dos, ganándose una reprimienda de la Bibliotecaria y la mirada de todos los estudiantes, entre ellos, la de Luna Lovegood.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡NO!" fue el décimo grito que se oyó ese día en el campo de Quidditch

- ¡Quiero que te pongas detrás de Harry, George! ¿¡Tan difícil es de entender!? - Gritó Angelina, totalmente fuera de sus casillas.

Fred observó como su hermano gemelo fruncía el ceño, irritado. No llevaba la cuenta de los gritos de Angelina, pero ya empezaban a sobrepasar el límite, al menos en lo que iba de día.

- ¿Te quieres calmar, Angie? Por favor - Alicia se acercó rápidamente a su amiga, con un tono conciliador, defendiendo a George.

- ¡No, Alicia! Me gustaría calmarme, pero el partido es pasado mañana y no hemos avanzado nada - Contestó furiosa, tirando su escoba al césped.

- Yo sí he avanzado - Murmuró Fred, dirigiéndose al grupo en voz baja - Pero en paciencia.

Tanto Ron como George se rieron, sin poder evitarlo. Angelina se giró lentamente, mirando fijamente a Fred.

- ¿Te parece gracioso?

- ¡No, Señor! - Contestó, poniéndose recto y haciendo una pose militar, con lo que logró más risas de sus dos hermanos.

- Me pregunto si te hará la misma gracia cuando perdamos el partido - Murmuró, su expresión era seria y no había ni un ápice de sonrisa en sus facciones.

- Angelina, mírame, soy Fred Weasley - Murmuró su nombre lentamente, parándose en cada sílaba, para luego señalar a George - Y él es George Weasley - Prosiguió con el mismo tono, como si estuviera explicandole algo muy complicado a un niño de 2 años - Los mejores bateadores de Hogwarts...

- A mí no me pareceís los mejores

Fred abrió al máximo los ojos, mirando exageradamente de reojo a su gemelo, quien tenía una sonrisa irónica.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? - Dijo, llevándose la mano al corazón, en un gesto de dramatismo.

La morena se acercó a él, quedando su rostro a un palmo del pelirrojo, lo cual lo sorprendió.

- Tomate esto en serio - Murmuró - Porque me estoy reeplanteando dejarte fuera del equipo.

Con una última mirada, se alejó de sus compañeros y del campo.

Dejando a Fred con una sensación insoportablemente amarga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Es un poco corto, pero pienso hacerlo más largo en futuros capítulos_

_**¿Continuará?**_

_Pues yo espero que sí XD_


End file.
